lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Hulk
Red Hulk 'is a playable character in ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. '' Role in the Story Red Hulk is one of the many heroes who join with the likes of the Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and the X-Men to help stop Loki, Doctor Doom, and their villainous cohorts from retrieving the Cosmic Bricks. History General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, in an effort to finally defeat the Incredible Hulk, underwent a variation of the super-soldier program that transformed him into the Red Hulk. Part of Ross' plan involved faking his own death at the hands of Red Hulk, presumably at Bruce Banner's request, so that his true identity would remain secret. Since Ross did not suffer from Banner's DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder), he is better able to retain his intelligence and tactical knowledge. Later on, Ross would use this same process to save his daughter, Betty Ross, by transforming her into the Red She-Hulk. Appearance Red Hulk is one of the new Big Figures, created by LEGO to represent the character's actual size in the comic books. His appearance is based on that in the comic books. He is larger than a normal minifigure, and has a similar appearance to the Hulk. Red Hulk has molded black spiky hair (the same type as the Human Torch). He is extremely muscular, with a large upper torso, arms, and legs. His entire body has been painted red and molded to resemble ripped muscles. He wears black pants and has huge feet the size of a 2x3 brick. Red Hulk's eyes are a vibrant, solid yellow. General Ross wears a blue cap, a blue suit with pockets and medals attached, a blue tie, and blue pants. He can also pull out a pistol with which to kill attacking enemies. Abilities The Red Hulk has abilities, similar to that of The Hulk. Given his size and status as a Big Figure, the Red Hulk contains these abilities, adapted into a LEGO-style straight from the comic books: *'Big Figure Super Strength: Red Hulk, as a Big Figure, wields a level of super strength greater than regular minifigures with super strength. This allows him to pick up larger-than-life objects, such as massive rock masses, and throw them at attackers. *'Transformation': Red Hulk has the ability to deform into General Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross who, in turn, can transform back into the Red Hulk. * Regenerate: Red Hulk can slowly regenerate his hearts. (This is not a Hulk power.) Trivia *A screenshot of Red Hulk- as well as a screenshot of General "Thunderbolt" Ross- was released, alongside the Gamescom 2013 Trailer, on the Marvel Comics Website. This confirmed suspicion that the character would be in the game. *Fred Tatasciore previously voiced Red Hulk in Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes. *Red Hulk's first special attack is to grab the enemy and repeatedly bash him against the ground, briefly pause (possibly to check if he is still alive), and throw him against the ground. *Red Hulk's second special attack is to ground pound the enemy into the air and punt kick him away. Gallery Red Hulk.png GTR.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Big Figures Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mutates Category:Super Strength Category:Transformation Category:Hulk Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Villains Category:Healing Factor Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters